


Lovebirds of a Feather

by Phantomgirl17



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Language, F/M, Genital Torture, Mutilation, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomgirl17/pseuds/Phantomgirl17
Summary: Love can be hard. Hearts can be broken, but only some will be patched up enough to love again. Everyone can be afraid of the heartache they might receive the first time they have a significant other, because, well, 'what if it doesn't work?'It doesn't always have to be that way, however. All it takes is a promise or two to keep heartbreak out of the picture. Especially for a pair of lovebirds who never realized they would end up together in the first place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh, time for the next set of lovebirds! Thanks to my best friend Gleae for requesting this shipping work, feel free to check their works out anytime. I'm really hoping you guys enjoy this work, especially since shipping isn't really my thing. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries too - feel free to message me with something you think is a better summary. I am still taking requests, and I am still writing more of my other works, so check back to see when I've got more stuff up. This work may get a bit farther into the lovebirds - if you know what I mean - than I originally planned, so read at your own risk! Please enjoy!
> 
> -Phantomgirl17

_'People always said that love was too much work, was too hard to find, took too much time from life. I heard this when I was little, didn't know what love really was, and was sitting with my parents in the courtroom watching my aunt get divorced because they couldn't find a babysitter for me and my sibling.'_

_'I never understood what they were saying, and I don't think I ever will now. I found love. True love. I didn't think I would ever let my heart be made vulnerable by love, but here I am now, and I am just waiting for the day my heart gets broken.'_

. . .

Wes was an interesting kid, Jazz never understood him completely, but there was always something about him that drew her near him. He seemed to be a smart kid, always passing classes with high grades and doing exemplary on his homework - even with his basketball practice every day. She saw him pointing fingers at her brother, but Danny only rolled his eyes, grabbing a book from his locker as Wes's face turned bright red to match his hair.

Jazz walked up to the boys, Wes not stopping his rant to Danny. He got continuous eye rolls from Jazz's little brother, his face showing his boredom.

"I know you're Danny Phantom, you can't deny it any longer! I know it's you it has to be! You look exactly the same, too! Same hair cut, same face structure, same body frame... You fit perfectly."

"When you find proof let me know. Later Weston."

Danny slammed his locker shut and began walking off, waving to Jazz as she walked past him. She smiled, faking that she hadn't heard the conversation and turned to look at Wes after Danny left, her heart beginning to race as she looked him up and down.

"Hey, Wes. How's it going?"

"Oh. What's up Jazz? Not too bad. Just trying to pass my classes so I can graduate in a couple of years."

Jazz smiled, her eyelashes suddenly fluttering themselves.

"Oh, aren't you the smartest kid in your grade? Nobody else in your class seems to care about their grades."

She watched him sort of smile, his hand landing itself on his hip as he tried to show that he was smart to someone younger than him.

"I get that. I didn't for a while. Hey, uh, Jazz. I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, but uhh, why are you talking to a sophomore when you're a senior? Isn't it wrong to talk to an underclassman..?"

Wes's feet kept fidgeting on the floor, his eyes refusing to look away from her chest.

"Oh. No, it's not wrong, it just doesn't make me as popular. And you're in the same class as Danny, so it's not like I don't already see a lot of sophomores."

Jazz noticed his eyes and paused, turning her head a bit to try and get his attention. She felt herself begin blushing as his eyes traveled up to her face.

"Sorry, continue?"

Jazz laughed for a moment.

"I just saw you by yourself at lunch and thought that we could both use someone to talk to. And we just kinda hit it off, I guess. I'm glad to call you my friend."

Jazz saw that his eyes had fallen again, looking her up and down, his height giving him the upper angle that he wanted. She violently began to blush, her face becoming hot. The redness began to cover her ears and her neck, Wes suddenly pulling his eyes away from her and looking at one of the walls nearby.

"Wow, sorry. It's just... you got so much more different over the summer. I can't believe it's your last year of school. Especially since you finally look so good."

Jazz felt her eyes fall away from Wes, his skin returning to the bright red she had seen it while Wes was talking to Danny. She had realized that she had finally gotten her mom's curves, her waist finally visible, even with loose clothing on, and her shirts had gotten tighter around her chest in the past year. She quickly pushed her hair behind her ear and bit her lip nervously, Wes looking back at her as he began to return to his normal color.

Jazz felt her heart rate go beyond what she had assumed was the limit, her palms beginning to sweat profusely as she tightened her grips on her books. Her nerves were through the roof, her voice high pitched and squeakier than usual.

"Would you like to come over to my place after school?"

Wes only smiled at her, knowing that they were close friends and that it would be fun. He blushed a bit and smiled like a dork, his hands fidgeting the entire time.

"Sure, I would love to. I can pick you up and take you back to your place if you want?"

"I would love that."

Jazz felt her eyes fluttering again, blood rushing to her cheeks as she felt Wes staring at her again, his eyes wide as he looked her over again and again.

"Well, we better get to class."

He abruptly stopped himself from trying to get peaks down her shirt as the bell rang, looking up at her pink face and half smiling, promising to see her after school. She waved as she ran in the opposite direction he did, dashing as fast as she could to get to her classroom.

Her teacher stopped her at the door, a look of shock on her face as she saw that it was Jazz.

"Miss Fenton! You're late for class. If I remember correctly, this is your first time, so I'll let it go for now. But come talk to me after class, and I'll make sure we work this out."

Jazz blushed as she saw the kids in her class staring at her. It was the first week of school for the year, but this was a teacher she's had for the past three years, each time for a different class. She walked to her desk in the back of the room and set her books down, the teacher walking to her desk and beginning class.

. . .

"Hey, Jazz. How was class today?"

Wes walked Jazz out to his car, her hand covering her smile as she giggled.

"Oh, fine. I was late to first period, but it happens to everyone at least once in high school."

"I get that. I've been late a lot more than once though!"

He began laughing, watching her blush and make sure her arms were forward, making it much more obvious to him that she had gone up at least two cup sizes. He had to bite his lip and hold himself back from touching her right then.

"Jazz? Are we just friends?"

Wes found his pulse rapidly pounding in his body, every part of him with veins throbbing from how nervous he was. He watched Jazz turn to a look of shock, her arms dropping away from her midsection, but her curves still obvious. Her face began to match his in the exact same shade of pink as he turned to her and made eye contact.

"Um. I... I dunno. Do you not like the space between boy and friend?"

Jazz bit her lip and tried to look anywhere but at Wes, even though he had seen her staring at him before then.

"Well, I just... I can't... I think... Jazz I wanna be more than friends. And it really feels like you do too. I know you're gonna think it's cheesy, but you're gorgeous, you're smart - brilliant actually. You're funny and kind and easygoing... And I don't think I've ever found someone so perfect that I love as much as you."

His face felt even hotter, his ears beginning to burn as he got closer to her, the car not too far away. Jazz looked around for a minute, her eyes seeing more than enough kids. She bit her lip, and he saw the conflict in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and he looked back at her in shock.

"Let's... let's get to my place. I wanna talk about this in private."

He tried to smile, but couldn't help but feel like he had goofed up. He let her hold his hand, however, until they were putting their belongings in the backseat of the car. He looked at her and saw her hair flowing in the wind. He felt the back of his neck begin to sweat, just thinking about what she would say to him - how she would reject him. He probably just screwed up the entire friendship.

He sat in the driver's seat, thankful that he had gone ahead and gotten his license on his 16th birthday, but was about to bang his head on the steering wheel, feeling how stupid he had been pouring his heart out before knowing if she liked him or not. She was a year and a half older than him, how could he have been so dumb?

He felt the car door open and heard Jazz's seatbelt click as she buckled herself in. He looked over at her and saw her slightly smiling, her hair being pulled back as she waited for him to start driving. He looked at her again, her eyes shining like they did whenever she was usually talking to him.

He felt himself swallow, finally letting it hit him that he was driving around someone other than his dad. It was the first time he was doing it since he got his license. What if he got into a bad accident and killed Jazz?

His thoughts were stopped as she turned to him, seeing the nervous sweat run down his face and being able to read him like a book.

"Hey. You might have only gotten your license a couple days ago, but I trust you. You can do this. You can drive me."

She gently let him know that it was alright, her eyes showing that she cared.

"Alright. Let's get back to your place. I know I made it so we have a lot to talk about. Sorry about that."

His nature to apologize for everything kicked in as he put the car in reverse, looking for a place to back out in the traffic. He saw a couple of the school's jocks coming and sighed, waiting for them to walk past his car so he could pull out. He found the time to leave perfectly and began to cruise down the streets. He was at a stoplight when he felt Jazz's hand grabbing his thigh, her fingers soft on the skin that wasn't covered by his shorts. He wanted to look at her for a moment, see her face. But he remembered that he couldn't while driving.

The whole trip was in silence, Wes remembering how to get to the building with a giant, neon sign on it by heart. Only he felt his sink as he saw the sign, remembering that he was dreading the talk they would have inside. He parked his car on the street, just like he always had. He grabbed the door handle, opening his door as Jazz let go of his inner thigh, her cheeks red as he looked at her.

She quickly had him walk around to the side of the car she was on and she grabbed his hand, pulling him after her as they raced into the house. The first this Wes did was turn an even brighter shade of red as the first person he saw was a shocked and slightly disgusted Danny. He gave off a weird look, before putting something back in his ear and talking to someone. Jazz awkwardly smiled as Danny gave her a questioning glance, her hand still locked with Wes's.

"Uhhh... Hey, Danny...?"

"Weston."

"Nice to see you again?"

"Cool it. I know you just want sex with my sister. Have fun, you two lovebirds."

Wes felt his face flush as he heard Danny say some stuff. He felt his eye twitching as he stood in pure shock, Jazz embarrassed beyond anything he had ever seen. He heard her whisper to her brother.

"We're not lovebirds."

Danny looked up from what he was doing, the strange device in his ear making noise.

"Pfft. That's what they said about me and Sam, wasn't it? Learn to take a joke, jeez."

He pulled something out of the drawer in the kitchen, tossing it to Wes quickly. He barely caught the small square as it was flying through the air rapidly, almost looking like he had thrown a ninja star.

"You're gonna need this, Weston."

He watched Danny walking away from them with a smirk on his face. He ended up in his room with the door slamming shut, but the laughter could be heard through the whole house. Wes looked down to see what he had been thrown, and a look of horror crossed his face as he stared back at the condom Danny had thrown him.

Jazz quickly led Wes up to her room. He saw all of the posters hanging around the room, but all of them were quotes from extremely popular scientists. He had to keep his mouth shut as he saw the stuffed animals around the room, she lightly closed the door behind herself and let him sit in the chair by her desk.

Wes took a seat and began drumming his fingers on his lap. He knew that he looked uncomfortable and nervous and saw Jazz calmly sit on her bed, facing him completely. She slowly took a breath and let all of the air in her lungs out. She looked him up and down, her eyes focusing in on her own feet before she started talking.

"So, I know you like me... well, more than just like me. You told me all of your feelings in the parking lot before we came."

"And you touched me in the car, I felt a connection stronger than just friends. So, do you like me or did I just mess up the only friendship I have?"

Jazz cleared her throat.

"I love you, so much it hurts. I want to be in a relationship where we're dating. I want to be more than friends. But I don't want to get my heart broken like my aunt did. My uncle - well, not my uncle anymore - he was the first and only man my aunt loved, and yet... they couldn't stay together and I remember watching that heartbreak and I didn't want that to be me."

Wes felt his breathing stop for a moment, seeing Jazz put her head down, he put his hand on her knee, getting down onto his.

"I promise you. I won't let that happen. I love you far too much to ever hurt you."

He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, and saw tears flowing down her face as she smiled at him, grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him in for a kiss. He pulled himself up off the floor, and set himself on her bed. He tried to pull away for a moment to breathe, but she held on to him and he felt his heart melt.

"Jazz. Oxygen please."

She let go of him and blushed, her hand being raised to her mouth to try and cover her embarrassment. He only smiled.

"I've wanted to do that for so long now."

"I get it. It's fine. I just gotta be able to breathe every so often."

He rolled his eyes and leaned in, letting his forehead touch hers and kiss her nose before running down to her lips. He felt his heart beating so fast he thought it would explode, letting Jazz wrap her arms around his neck.

"Is it okay for me to touch you?"

"Yeah. Just... be careful. I promised myself I wouldn't jump in too deep on my first date."

"So this is a date now?"

Wes raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jazz. She smiled at him and pressed her hands up against his chest, playfully pushing him away.

"Well, it's not a study date."

Wes could only laugh, his shirt beginning to roll up as he laid back on the bed. He saw Jazz looking at the condom Danny had thrown them, and he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"I... I don't wanna do that. I promised myself not until I was outta high school. Maybe even until I'm married."

"No, no. I didn't want to either. I don't think I could live with myself if we did. I just... Did Danny throw that at you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Payback."

She leaned her upper body in towards him, laying back on the bed. He felt her heartbeat beginning to slow, almost matching his.

"I did it to him when he brought over Sam to, quote-unquote, hang out."

She leaned towards him, her nose touching his jawline, she began to flutter her eyelashes as she let her forehead find the crook of his neck to place her forehead, her breathing beginning to slow. He reached his arm around her body, his hand landing just below the left side of her chest.

He looked at her and whispered.

"Is this alright?"

"Touch me however you want. I trust you. And I already told you it was okay to touch me."

"I just have to make sure. You know I'm fine with you doing it."

Jazz nodded, her head leaning against him as he began to move his hand up her body. He saw her smiling at him, her eyes moving to make eye contact. He felt himself grab her a bit higher, being able to feel her ribs on her side. He sat himself up from lying down, a frown crossing his face as he heard loud noises in the house.

"Are you sure you wanna do this with your parents home?"

"I'm seventeen. They can't control me forever. Besides, Danny does stuff they wouldn't approve of all the time."

"Like, being half ghost? Cause he is Danny Phantom isn't he?"

"I dunno, maybe."

Jazz sat herself up next to him, her legs curling up underneath her.

"But it's not my problem. You'd have to talk to him about that."

"But they look so similar! The hair, and the face... All it does is change color. And he's the same voice! You seriously can't tell me that someone as smart as you hasn't noticed."

"I don't believe in ghosts, Wes. You know I don't look for that stuff."

"But it's obvious! You have to believe in ghosts. How else would the town be haunted? And you were disrupted by ghosts several times while you were trying to help kids at school. How can your family not tell that Danny is a ghost?!"

"Wes, just drop it. Okay?"

Jazz leaned in and began pressing her lips to his, his eyes widened before falling a bit more relaxed. He felt Jazz's hands move up his shirt, her hands cool on his warm skin. She began to pull his shirt off, her kissing becoming more intense as she pressed more and more after every breath.

"Wow, you've got abs."

"Jeez, you got even hotter over the summer."

Wes pressed himself against her, feeling down her back and shoving his hands through her hair, the hair tie snapping and letting the hair fall loose around her shoulders. He found his own hands running up the back of his shirt, Jazz still playing with his chest.

"Shut up and kiss me, Fenton."

He whispered in her ear as he flung her shirt to the ground, his hands automatically wrapping themselves around her, pulling her closer to his body until they had skin contact, their heartbeats beginning to fall into sync with one another.

Wes found himself grabbing onto Jazz in every place he could think of, starting with wrapping her hands around her waist and letting them slide farther down until she was basically kneeling to keep from trapping his hands where they were. He felt her take a breath before telling him to keep going.

He ran his hands up to her neck before beginning a descent, bringing them slightly forward to run down her sides. His hands slipped a bit and found themselves right over the clavicle, his fingers tracing the neckline as she tilted her head for him, her hands moving over his chest, tracing each of his abdominal muscles with precision.

Before he knew what he was doing, he found his hands on her chest, and Jazz stopped what she was doing for a moment, only to press herself farther into Wes's hands. He pressed himself for a minute or two, letting his hands do natural work before moving back to the sides and back, his hands brushing her bra strap as he leaned in to give her more kisses.

Jazz finally felt herself falling onto her back, her head just a few inches from the headboard, her chest still covered as Wes laid himself next to her, close enough that he felt her body heat. She turned herself towards him, letting him wrap his arm around her while hers fell over his chest.

He realized her breathing was slowing itself down, but the hearts stayed in sync. He felt his breathy voice asking stupid questions as he tried to remember every last second of what happened.

"Does our hearts beating in sync mean that we're soul mates?"

Jazz giggled for a moment, her hair a complete mess as he continued running his fingers through it.

"Maybe. But if this isn't love, I don't know what actually is."

Jazz exhaled strongly, knowing that she felt different now, but not sure how.

"It's gotta be, Jazz. We were meant for each other."

Jazz pressed her body closer to his, letting him feel her breathing on him. He wrapped his free arm around her and held her close, not letting her body heat leave him.

"I didn't think we would let it get that far."

Jazz opened her eyes and set her head on his chest.

"I didn't either, but I don't hate it."

Wes smiled as he saw how happy she was. Her disastrous hair and soft smile made him realize what he had done.

"Don't worry, Jazz. I will always make sure you're happy."

"Promise?"

"I promise. We will always be together. Here."

He took off his class ring and held it out to her hand after pulling his arm from under her and sitting himself up. She sat up with him, her face in a state of shock.

"Oh my god, Wes. I... I don't know what to say!"

"Consider it a way to let you know that we'll be together for the rest of our lives. I don't have a promise ring, so I hope this will do."

She slowly slid it onto her ring finger, the fit was loose on her small fingers. Jazz looked at him, tears in her eyes as he promised to keep their relationship.

"You'll have to make it fit, won't you? Some string would do the trick just fine."

"Thank you. I... I know we haven't been dating long, but..."

"I feel like we've really been dating a lot longer than we say we have. It was pretty awkward trying to hide that I liked you for so long."

"Ditto."

Wes smiled and looked her in the eyes.

"I promise you, that once I have a real job and can afford to pay for something more, I will buy you that engagement ring, I will propose. I will never leave you."

The tears in Jazz's eyes fell, her body leaning against him as she smiled gently. Wes heard a rattling noise on the lock. He and Jazz automatically pushed away from each other before the door could open. He watched as a sly smile poked its way into the room.

"Hey lovebirds, Mom wants to know if you guys want dinner?"

"Uh, yeah. Just let us freshen up a bit."

"What, were you busy studying chemistry?"

Danny wiggled his eyebrows at them and walked further into the room, making Jazz frown. Wes watched in shock as she got up and picked the condom up off her desk, throwing it back at Danny, who ducked under it.

"No, we were not, you little brat. Out! Get out!"

Danny laughed as he began backing out the door a bit more.

"Fine, fine! I'm going. Just next time, don't do it when everyone is home. I can hear through these walls pretty easy."

Danny smirked as he left, closing the door behind him and leaving Wes in a state of confusion.

"What was that about?"

Jazz just shrugged as she picked up his shirt and tossed it to him.

"Not much. He's got some pretty good hearing, so it's not that the walls are thin, if that's what you're worried about."

She grabbed her own shirt off the floor and began pulling it over her head, her hair getting messed up even more as Wes watched.

"And he likes to tease me about these kinds of things. I guess it's payback for doing it to him out of jealousy that he was younger when he found his significant other."

Wes laughed, knowing exactly who it was in a heartbeat. His shirt slid over his head in a few minutes and he sat to watch Jazz brush her hair out as he waited. His stomach having too many butterflies in it to be hungry after what had happened that day.

"I'm not really hungry, but I can still join you for dinner if you want?"

Wes offered a hand as Jazz put the brush down, her hair straight and in place, just like it was every single day when he saw her at school. She grabbed his hand and spun herself so that it was wrapped around her.

"I would like that very much."

Jazz let his arm fall from around her and opened the door to leave for dinner. Wes felt himself beginning to relax when he heard a loud, high pitched voice from Mrs. Fenton.

"Jazz! Get down here with your boyfriend and eat before the food is cold!"

Wes heard Danny laughing as he walked down the stairs, his skin bright red from being called out. He saw Jack and Maddie sitting at the table and Danny pulling up an extra chair for Wes. He sat next to Jazz but refused to eat from the nerves in his stomach from being around the parents as an official boyfriend for the first time.

"So, Wes. We figured you guys were dating now, is that correct?"

"Uhhh... yeah. I hope that's okay, Mr. Fenton?"

Wes sheepishly played with his hands under the table.

"Well, of course, it is, Sweetie. We've been expecting it for a while now."

Maddie poured some water in a glass for him, watching him grab Jazz's free hand from under the table to try and calm his nerves. Danny was snickering.

"Yeah, you're totally weird so you'll fit into the family easily."

"Daniel James! That is not how we talk to what could be your future brother in law! Apologize right now!"

Danny groaned and gave a quick apology to Wes, who was getting extremely uncomfortable. He noticed that Jazz smiled when her mom said "could be future brother in law", obviously not knowing how far they had already made the relationship. Seeing her smile made Wes a little more comfortable.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was getting close to six at night. He quickly gave Jazz's hand a squeeze to let her know that it was time for him to leave.

"I gotta go, baby. I've got practice in half an hour."

"Let me walk you out. I think I left something in your car earlier."

They both stood up and began walking towards the front door.

"It wasn't your virginity, was it?"

"Daniel James Fenton what have I told you?"

"Ow!"

Wes heard Jazz's mom smack the back of Danny's head, saw him rubbing it with his left hand as he walked past a window that was reflective without the lights on. He felt Jazz walk closer to him and relaxed. Danny had always been a strange kid, rarely talking to people at school, but always being a talkative guy after school was dismissed.

"Hey, what's up with your brother? He's not gonna make us split up is he?"

Jazz nuzzled her head closer to Wes's neck, letting herself lean on him as they walked out to his car.

"He shouldn't. I'll talk some sense into him if you'd like."

"No, I just didn't want to risk losing the best girlfriend I'll even have until she becomes my fiance, and then my wife, just because of a younger sibling."

"Baby, I love you. I wouldn't leave you because of anything."

Wes unlocked the car and let Jazz grab her backpack out of the backseat. She leaned over to kiss him after picking it up and putting it on her back. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her back, knowing he would see her in the morning at school. She waved to him as he sat in the driver's seat and turned the car on.

"Be safe, Wes. I'll see you soon."

Wes smiled as he wished her the best of nights and told her how much he loved her. He told her goodbye and waved slightly as he drove off, his heart fluttering just as much as his stomach was. He finally had the girl of his dreams dating him, his heart was content.

. . .

_'My life is chaotic, with ghosts and school and trying to be a psychologist for my friends... But this chaos that's known as love is a good chaos. I never thought I would be able to say yes to loving somebody, to having more chaotic matters to deal with. Yet here I am with the best love I could ever imagine. We were just meant to be and it's perfect... He even promised to keep the heartbreak out of it. This love is not the amount of work like what everyone says it is, and it's not just something to deal with. It's so different, so wanted, so pleasing.'_

_'I don't know how to explain it. It's like love is supposed to be the same for everybody and that's what society thinks. They think that something is wrong if the relationship actually works. They seem to think that you're doing something wrong if you're enjoying the love rather than thinking it's too much work or trouble or time or whatever.'_

_'If it's wrong to be with Wes, I don't want to know what's right.'_

_-Jazz Fenton_


	2. Version 2: Romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! I did finally decide to add a couple of bonus chapters! This one is going to be a bit more on the lovey-dovey side. Time for some fun! I am glad though, that Gleae helped me find an idea for this one, and made a bet with me that I couldn't write any farther. So I did. Twice. This is the first version, and I'll have the second version posted soon. Please, read at your own risk, and enjoy if you dare to read!
> 
> -Phantomgirl17

Wes was an interesting kid, Jazz never understood him completely, but there was always something about him that drew her near him. He seemed to be a smart kid, always passing classes with high grades and doing exemplary on his homework - even with his basketball practice every day. She saw him pointing fingers at her brother, but Danny only rolled his eyes, grabbing a book from his locker as Wes's face turned bright red to match his hair.

Jazz walked up to the boys, Wes not stopping his rant to Danny. He got continuous eye rolls from Jazz's little brother, his face showing his boredom.

"I know you're Danny Phantom, you can't deny it any longer! I know it's you it has to be! You look exactly the same, too! Same hair cut, same face structure, same body frame... You fit perfectly."

"When you find proof let me know. Later Weston."

Danny slammed his locker shut and began walking off, waving to Jazz as she walked past him. She smiled, faking that she hadn't heard the conversation and turned to look at Wes after Danny left, her heart beginning to race as she looked him up and down.

"Hey, Wes. How's it going?"

"Oh. What's up Jazz? Not too bad. Just trying to pass my classes so I can graduate in a couple of years."

Jazz smiled, her eyelashes suddenly fluttering themselves.

"Oh, aren't you the smartest kid in your grade? Nobody else in your class seems to care about their grades."

She watched him sort of smile, his hand landing itself on his hip as he tried to show that he was smart to someone younger than him.

"I get that. I didn't for a while. Hey, uh, Jazz. I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, but uhh, why are you talking to a sophomore when you're a senior? Isn't it wrong to talk to an underclassman..?"

Wes's feet kept fidgeting on the floor, his eyes refusing to look away from her chest.

"Oh. No, it's not wrong, it just doesn't make me as popular. And you're in the same class as Danny, so it's not like I don't already see a lot of sophomores."

Jazz noticed his eyes and paused, turning her head a bit to try and get his attention. She felt herself begin blushing as his eyes traveled up to her face.

"Sorry, continue?"

Jazz laughed for a moment.

"I just saw you by yourself at lunch and thought that we could both use someone to talk to. And we just kinda hit it off, I guess. I'm glad to call you my friend."

Jazz saw that his eyes had fallen again, looking her up and down, his height giving him the upper angle that he wanted. She violently began to blush, her face becoming hot. The redness began to cover her ears and her neck, Wes suddenly pulling his eyes away from her and looking at one of the walls nearby.

"Wow, sorry. It's just... you got so much more different over the summer. I can't believe it's your last year of school. Especially since you look so good."

Jazz felt her eyes fall away from Wes, his skin returning to the bright red she had seen it while Wes was talking to Danny. She had realized that she had finally gotten her mom's curves, her waist finally visible, even with loose clothing on, and her shirts had gotten tighter around her chest in the past year. She quickly pushed her hair behind her ear and bit her lip nervously, Wes looking back at her as he began to return to his normal color.

Jazz felt her heart rate go beyond what she had assumed was the limit, her palms beginning to sweat profusely as she tightened her grips on her books. Her nerves were through the roof, her voice high pitched and squeakier than usual.

"Would you like to come over to my place after school?"

Wes only smiled at her, knowing that they were close friends and that it would be fun. He blushed a bit and smiled like a dork, his hands fidgeting the entire time.

"Sure, I would love to. I can pick you up and take you back to your place if you want?"

"I would love that."

Jazz felt her eyes fluttering again, blood rushing to her cheeks as she felt Wes staring at her again, his eyes wide as he looked her over again and again.

"Well, we better get to class."

He abruptly stopped himself from trying to get peaks down her shirt as the bell rang, looking up at her pink face and half smiling, promising to see her after school. She waved as she ran in the opposite direction he did, dashing as fast as she could to get to her classroom.

Her teacher stopped her at the door, a look of shock on her face as she saw that it was Jazz.

"Miss Fenton! You're late for class. If I remember correctly, this is your first time, so I'll let it go for now. But come talk to me after class, and I'll make sure we work this out."

Jazz blushed as she saw the kids in her class staring at her. It was the first week of school for the year, but this was a teacher she's had for the past three years, each time for a different class. She walked to her desk in the back of the room and set her books down, the teacher walking to her desk and beginning class.

. . .

"Hey, Jazz. How was class today?"

Wes walked Jazz out to his car, her hand covering her smile as she giggled.

"Oh, fine. I was late to first period, but it happens to everyone at least once in high school."

"I get that. I've been late a lot more than once though!"

He began laughing, watching her blush and make sure her arms were forward, making it much more obvious to him that she had gone up at least two cup sizes. He had to bite his lip and hold himself back from touching her right then.

"Jazz? Are we just friends?"

Wes found his pulse rapidly pounding in his body, every part of him with veins throbbing from how nervous he was. He watched Jazz turn to a look of shock, her arms dropping away from her midsection, but her curves still obvious. Her face began to match his in the exact same shade of pink as he turned to her and made eye contact.

"Um. I... I dunno. Do you not like the space between boy and friend?"

Jazz bit her lip and tried to look anywhere but at Wes, even though he had seen her staring at him before then.

"Well, I just... I can't... I think... Jazz I wanna be more than friends. And it really feels like you do too. I know you're gonna think it's cheesy, but you're gorgeous, you're smart - brilliant actually. You're funny and kind and easygoing... And I don't think I've ever found someone so perfect that I love as much as you."

His face felt even hotter, his ears beginning to burn as he got closer to her, the car not too far away. Jazz looked around for a minute, her eyes seeing more than enough kids. She bit her lip, and he saw the conflict in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and he looked back at her in shock.

"Let's... let's get to my place. I wanna talk about this in private."

He tried to smile, but couldn't help but feel like he had goofed up. He let her hold his hand, however, until they were putting their belongings in the backseat of the car. He looked at her and saw her hair flowing in the wind. He felt the back of his neck begin to sweat, just thinking about what she would say to him - how she would reject him. He probably just screwed up the entire friendship.

He sat in the driver's seat, thankful that he had gone ahead and gotten his license on his 16th birthday, but was about to bang his head on the steering wheel, feeling how stupid he had been pouring his heart out before knowing if she liked him or not. She was a year and a half older than him, how could he have been so dumb?

He felt the car door open and heard Jazz's seatbelt click as she buckled herself in. He looked over at her and saw her slightly smiling, her hair being pulled back as she waited for him to start driving. He looked at her again, her eyes shining like they did whenever she was usually talking to him.

He felt himself swallow, finally letting it hit him that he was driving around someone other than his dad. It was the first time he was doing it since he got his license. What if he got into a bad accident and killed Jazz?

His thoughts were stopped as she turned to him, seeing the nervous sweat run down his face and being able to read him like a book.

"Hey. You might have only gotten your license a couple days ago, but I trust you. You can do this. You can drive me."

She gently let him know that it was alright, her eyes showing that she cared.

"Alright. Let's get back to your place. I know I made it so we have a lot to talk about. Sorry about that."

His nature to apologize for everything kicked in as he put the car in reverse, looking for a place to back out in the traffic. He saw a couple of the school's jocks coming and sighed, waiting for them to walk past his car so he could pull out. He found the time to leave perfectly and began to cruise down the streets. He was at a stoplight when he felt Jazz's hand grabbing his thigh, her fingers soft on the skin that wasn't covered by his shorts. He wanted to look at her for a moment, see her face. But he remembered that he couldn't while driving.

The whole trip was in silence, Wes remembering how to get to the building with a giant, neon sign on it by heart. Only he felt his sink as he saw the sign, remembering that he was dreading the talk they would have inside. He parked his car on the street, just like he always had. He grabbed the door handle, opening his door as Jazz let go of his inner thigh, her cheeks red as he looked at her.

She quickly had him walk around to the side of the car she was on and she grabbed his hand, pulling him after her as they raced into the house. The first this Wes did was turn an even brighter shade of red as the first person he saw was a shocked and slightly disgusted Danny. He gave off a weird look, before putting something back in his ear and talking to someone. Jazz awkwardly smiled as Danny gave her a questioning glance, her hand still locked with Wes's.

"Uhhh... Hey, Danny...?"

"Weston."

"Nice to see you again?"

"Cool it. I know you just want sex with my sister. Have fun, you two lovebirds."

Wes felt his face flush as he heard Danny say some stuff. He felt his eye twitching as he stood in pure shock, Jazz embarrassed beyond anything he had ever seen. He heard her whisper to her brother.

"We're not lovebirds."

Danny looked up from what he was doing, the strange device in his ear making noise.

"Pfft. That's what they said about me and Sam, wasn't it? Learn to take a joke, jeez."

He pulled something out of the drawer in the kitchen, tossing it to Wes quickly. He barely caught the small square as it was flying through the air rapidly, almost looking like he had thrown a ninja star.

"You're gonna need this, Weston."

He watched Danny walking away from them with a smirk on his face. He ended up in his room with the door slamming shut, but the laughter could be heard through the whole house. Wes looked down to see what he had been thrown, and a look of horror crossed his face as he stared back at the condom Danny had thrown him.

Jazz quickly led Wes up to her room. He saw all of the posters hanging around the room, but all of them were quotes from extremely popular scientists. He had to keep his mouth shut as he saw the stuffed animals around the room, she lightly closed the door behind herself and let him sit in the chair by her desk.

Wes took a seat and began drumming his fingers on his lap. He knew that he looked uncomfortable and nervous and saw Jazz calmly sit on her bed, facing him completely. She slowly took a breath and let all of the air in her lungs out. She looked him up and down, her eyes focusing in on her own feet before she started talking.

"So, I know you like me... well, more than just like me. You told me all of your feelings in the parking lot before we came."

"And you touched me in the car, I felt a connection stronger than just friends. So, do you like me or did I just mess up the only friendship I have?"

Jazz cleared her throat.

"I love you, so much it hurts. I want to be in a relationship where we're dating. I want to be more than friends. But I don't want to get my heart broken like my aunt did. My uncle - well, not my uncle anymore - he was the first and only man my aunt loved, and yet... they couldn't stay together and I remember watching that heartbreak and I didn't want that to be me."

Wes felt his breathing stop for a moment, seeing Jazz put her head down, he put his hand on her knee, getting down onto his.

"I promise you. I won't let that happen. I love you far too much to ever hurt you."

He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, and saw tears flowing down her face as she smiled at him, grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him in for a kiss. He pulled himself up off the floor, and set himself on her bed. He tried to pull away for a moment to breathe, but she held on to him and he felt his heart melt.

"Jazz. Oxygen please."

She let go of him and blushed, her hand being raised to her mouth to try and cover her embarrassment. He only smiled.

"I've wanted to do that for so long now."

"I get it. It's fine. I just gotta be able to breathe every so often."

He rolled his eyes and leaned in, letting his forehead touch hers and kiss her nose before running down to her lips. He felt his heart beating so fast he thought it would explode, letting Jazz wrap her arms around his neck.

"Is it okay for me to touch you?"

"Don't bother asking. It might be our first date, but I know I've felt this love between us since last year."  
Jazz began taking her shirt off, Wes watching her every movement carefully as she dropped the article of clothing on the floor and pulled her bra straps halfway down her arms.

"So this is a date now?"

Wes raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jazz. She smiled at him and pressed her hands up against his chest, playfully pushing him away.

"Well, it's not a study date."

Wes could only laugh, his shirt beginning to roll up as he laid back on the bed. He saw Jazz looking at the condom Danny had thrown them, and he couldn't exactly tell what she was thinking, but had an idea that he liked.

"You wanna have some fun?"

"Of course."

She leaned her upper body in towards him, laying back on the bed. He felt her heartbeat beginning to race, almost matching his.

She leaned towards him, her nose touching his jawline, she began to flutter her eyelashes as she let her forehead find the crook of his neck to place her head, her breathing beginning to slow. He reached his arm around her body, his hand landing just below the left side of her chest.

He looked at her as he heard her exhale slowly. He felt her tugging at his shirt, his skin begging to touch hers.

"Do it."

He whispered to her. Before he knew what was happening, she had ripped his shirt over his head, yanking her body up to be over him. He slid his shorts off before pulling down Jazz's teal leggings. He saw her figure had changed more than he thought, the curves around her hips giving him butterflies in his stomach, begging him to touch them now.

Jazz quickly pulled her fingers from behind her back, showing Wes the condom. He blushed as he realized he forgot it, pulling it from between her fingers and yanking the package open. He sat himself up, pulling his last article of clothes from his body. His hands pretended to move for a few minutes before he looked at her and guiltily smirked.

"I uhh... I've never done this before... How do these...?"

Jazz giggled for a moment, holding her hand out to him give her the condom. She carefully took it from him, avoiding tearing the thin protection. Her fingers opening the tube, Wes saw her moving her body closer to the floor, her hands slowly moving towards his lap.

He slightly opened his legs, his face turning red as she saw his penis standing on its own. She looked up and smiled at him smoothly before looking back down and sliding the condom on for him. He felt her fingers brush the inside of his legs and felt his stomach raising itself, his eyes rolling back in his head for a moment.

She smirked at him, leaning in closer to him.

"I think there's something wrong here, will you fix it?"

She motioned to her underwear and bra, Wes biting his lower lip as he moved his hands towards her chest. He ran his fingertips along the bottom band, feeling the metal underwires on the skin around his nails, feeling the metal in the back that was holding it on her body. He slowly undid the first, then the second, the third one giving him a fit for a moment before it came unlatched.

He slid the straps down her arms, throwing her pink bra to the floor with the rest of their clothes. He saw her breasts sitting before him, perfectly round and even. He saw her press her arms together and give herself even more cleavage, and even though he had already imagined himself seeing them, his eyes couldn't move for a moment. Jazz stood herself up, her underwear perfectly matching the bra Wes had already removed.

He felt her breath on his neck as she placed herself in his lap, one leg on each side of him. He held her body against his for a moment, listening to her as he stopped for a moment.

"Lean back, Wes."

Wes leaned himself back, holding Jazz carefully to avoid hurting her. He felt her breathing faster, her heart rate beginning to jump.

"Isn't there something you forgot to do?"

She snapped the elastic in her underwear, the slight sight of her skin below the hips causing Wes to feel greedy as he quickly tore the cotton from her body with his foot. She sat herself on Wes's chest, feeling the firm muscles against her inner thighs as she quickly yanked her hair down, swinging her upper body back and forth to fix her hair.

Wes felt her finally get on her hands and knees, her body hanging over him. He saw her breasts sway for a moment before he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

His hands grabbed her upper body, running themselves over her, landing with one hand on each breast. He began to press them against her chest, move them back and forth, squeezing her breasts the entire time. He heard her soft groans as she closed her eyes and lifted her head, the tissue on her chest pulling back slightly from the skin moving. 

He pulled his hands away, quietly drawing his fingers closer to her cheeks, one hand to her face, the other to her butt. He felt his hand drawing patterns on her left buttock, the feel of it unimaginable. He turned his head slightly, Jazz leaning her upper body towards him, her breasts brushing up against his chest.

Wes felt her pull away lightly, rolling herself onto her back. She opened her arms and spread her thighs, letting him climb over her and nervously make eye contact. Her slight moan as he positioned himself telling him it was time. She grabbed his shoulders and told him to stop stalling.

His body moved slowly, getting the feel for what he was doing. He slowly slid himself into Jazz, his eyes widening as she moaned at the feel. She automatically knew that he thought he had done something wrong.

"Keep going."

Wes pulled himself out before letting himself back in. He felt the smooth movement and groaned himself but his slow repeated motion wasn't enough. He heard Jazz whispering faster, his hips beginning to thrust faster, and at a much steadier rate. Her groans became louder, filled with passion. He felt his own body beginning to tire but didn't want to stop.

"Harder, Wes! Harder!"

Wes began pushing himself further into Jazz as she groaned and ran her hands up and down his body, often landing on his chest as she rolled her head back. Her moaning began to make Wes relax, the muscles in his arms flexing as his body moved. He heard the creaks from the bed and fell into a rhythm with them.

A creak after each thrust, Wes feeling himself getting deeper still. Jazz's moans caused him to smile, seeing her skin begin to sweat. He felt the heat radiating off of her and slowed himself down. He felt her grab onto him, her eyes flying open.

"Don't stop."

Wes smiled, knowing that didn't want to stop but didn't have to now. His pattern resumed itself, labored sighs escaping Jazz's mouth. He felt her hands beginning to slow themselves, his over body tired. He slowly slid himself out and rolled onto his back, the blanket soft against his skin. He heard Jazz softly moan when she looked at him, his face unable to stop from smiling.

"I think that was the best sex I have ever had."

Wes heard Jazz laugh for a moment.

"It's the only sex you've ever had."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, quietly listening to her breathe for a moment.

"Yeah. But still."

He heard a knock on the door, quickly sliding his lower body farther under the covers. The door opened a few seconds later, Jazz covering her breasts with the blanket. Wes sat himself up with Jazz and saw that it was Danny.

"What the fuck are you two...?"

Danny stared in silence for a moment before realizing what was going on.

"Oh god, gross! Why would you guys do that here?"

Wes felt his face turn red, Jazz angrily yelling at her brother.

"Get out of here! What the hell do you think you're doing walking in without getting a response?"

Danny's eyebrows wiggled a bit as he gave a sly smile.

"So you DID use the condom. Called it!"

He laughed a bit, turning himself towards the door and beginning to leave, stopping for a moment before walking out, the door closing behind him.

"By the way, mom said dinner will be ready in a couple minutes."

Wes heard the door close and felt the heat from his face slowly start to leave. He took a few deep breaths, Jazz standing and beginning to put her clothes back on. She tossed him his clothes as he sat himself on the edge of the bed.

"So, are we just gonna pretend nothing happened?"

"Yeah. Probably best. My mom would kill me if she knew about this."

"Seriously?"

"Hello, ghost hunters. They are always willing to deal with the dead."

Wes laughed for a moment, watching Jazz quickly put her bra on as he slid his shirt over his head. Her underwear and leggings were already on her body, and losing sight of her skin caused Wes some disappointment.

He slid his underwear and shorts back on, ruffling his hair to make it look a bit neater than it had. He watched as Jazz quickly fixed her makeup and hair, staining Wes's lips with pink lipstick as she gave him a quick kiss. He smiled as he tried to wipe the pink from his face, but to no avail. His hand had only smeared it across his face.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll skip dinner. Thanks for having me over though."

Jazz smiled at him, grabbing his hand as he opened the door.

"Of course. I'll walk you out."

They saw Danny leaning against the doorframe to his room, facing in, and talking to Sam and Tucker who were sitting in his room. Wes saw that Danny had heard their footsteps and gave himself a mental facepalm.

"Hey."

"Hey. You guys going out?"

Danny turned his head towards them, his analyzing glare almost scaring Wes. Jazz answered her brother as she noticed that Wes was nervous.

"Just walking Wes to his car. I think I left something in there, anyways."

She wrapped her hand around his and Wes began walking again. He heard Danny snickering, calling out to them.

"It wasn't your virginity, was it?"

Wes heard a roar of laughter from the three friends, obviously making Jazz blush as she walked down the stairs, just barely ahead of him. He saw the door and sighed in relief, grabbing his shoes and turning the knob. He felt the warm breeze from outside and his mind flashed back to Jazz's breath on his neck, automatically making his knees weak.

She walked him out to the car, the shadow on her face hiding the small smile she had on her lips. She kissed him again, this time holding on for a moment as Wes wrapped himself around her, finally getting that kiss that made her foot pop up. He considered this an accomplishment.

"I guess I'll see you before class tomorrow then?"

He sat himself in the car, Jazz hanging lightly on the doorframe.

"You know it. I'll make sure I look good enough."

"You will always look good enough."

Jazz leaned over the frame far enough to peck his lips, quietly walking back to the sidewalk.

"Be careful getting home. Let me know when you wanna try a romantic date."

She waved at him as he drove off, the darkness swallowing his car as he went over the hill. Wes felt himself smiling the entire way home, knowing he would have to come up with something to tell his dad as a lie to keep from getting into trouble. His mind told him that he would be like Danny lying to his parents about where he was when he was fighting ghosts.

The thought was quickly forgotten, however, because all he could manage to focus on after what they had done that night, was Jazz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this one got a bit farther than I expected, but I'm super happy with it. I hope you liked it just as much! The next chapter will be my second version of what Gleae bet me to write, so it's gonna be up after I finish revising it. Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> -Phantomgirl17


	3. Version 3: Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final version of this story. And before you get upset or start to feel deja vu, I did use the exact same beginning for the first half that I used in the second chapter. I seriously just copied and pasted it, so please try not to get salty about it - I couldn't get creating with writing the exact same intro three different ways. I hope you enjoy this one though since it was a lot of effort to get it to the point of being complete and creative. I think I'm happy with it. Hope you like it!
> 
> -Phantomgirl17

Wes was an interesting kid, Jazz never understood him completely, but there was always something about him that drew her near him. He seemed to be a smart kid, always passing classes with high grades and doing exemplary on his homework - even with his basketball practice every day. She saw him pointing fingers at her brother, but Danny only rolled his eyes, grabbing a book from his locker as Wes's face turned bright red to match his hair.

Jazz walked up to the boys, Wes not stopping his rant to Danny. He got continuous eye rolls from Jazz's little brother, his face showing his boredom.

"I know you're Danny Phantom, you can't deny it any longer! I know it's you it has to be! You look exactly the same, too! Same hair cut, same face structure, same body frame... You fit perfectly."

"When you find proof let me know. Later Weston."

Danny slammed his locker shut and began walking off, waving to Jazz as she walked past him. She smiled, faking that she hadn't heard the conversation and turned to look at Wes after Danny left, her heart beginning to race as she looked him up and down.

"Hey, Wes. How's it going?"

"Oh. What's up Jazz? Not too bad. Just trying to pass my classes so I can graduate in a couple of years."

Jazz smiled, her eyelashes suddenly fluttering themselves.

"Oh, aren't you the smartest kid in your grade? Nobody else in your class seems to care about their grades."

She watched him sort of smile, his hand landing itself on his hip as he tried to show that he was smart to someone younger than him.

"I get that. I didn't for a while. Hey, uh, Jazz. I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, but uhh, why are you talking to a sophomore when you're a senior? Isn't it wrong to talk to an underclassman..?"

Wes's feet kept fidgeting on the floor, his eyes refusing to look away from her chest.

"Oh. No, it's not wrong, it just doesn't make me as popular. And you're in the same class as Danny, so it's not like I don't already see a lot of sophomores."

Jazz noticed his eyes and paused, turning her head a bit to try and get his attention. She felt herself begin blushing as his eyes traveled up to her face.

"Sorry, continue?"

Jazz laughed for a moment.

"I just saw you by yourself at lunch and thought that we could both use someone to talk to. And we just kinda hit it off, I guess. I'm glad to call you my friend."

Jazz saw that his eyes had fallen again, looking her up and down, his height giving him the upper angle that he wanted. She violently began to blush, her face becoming hot. The redness began to cover her ears and her neck, Wes suddenly pulling his eyes away from her and looking at one of the walls nearby.

"Wow, sorry. It's just... you got so much more different over the summer. I can't believe it's your last year of school. Especially since you look so good."

Jazz felt her eyes fall away from Wes, his skin returning to the bright red she had seen it while Wes was talking to Danny. She had realized that she had finally gotten her mom's curves, her waist finally visible, even with loose clothing on, and her shirts had gotten tighter around her chest in the past year. She quickly pushed her hair behind her ear and bit her lip nervously, Wes looking back at her as he began to return to his normal color.

Jazz felt her heart rate go beyond what she had assumed was the limit, her palms beginning to sweat profusely as she tightened her grips on her books. Her nerves were through the roof, her voice high pitched and squeakier than usual.

"Would you like to come over to my place after school?"

Wes only smiled at her, knowing that they were close friends and that it would be fun. He blushed a bit and smiled like a dork, his hands fidgeting the entire time.

"Sure, I would love to. I can pick you up and take you back to your place if you want?"

"I would love that."

Jazz felt her eyes fluttering again, blood rushing to her cheeks as she felt Wes staring at her again, his eyes wide as he looked her over again and again.

"Well, we better get to class."

He abruptly stopped himself from trying to get peaks down her shirt as the bell rang, looking up at her pink face and half smiling, promising to see her after school. She waved as she ran in the opposite direction he did, dashing as fast as she could to get to her classroom.

Her teacher stopped her at the door, a look of shock on her face as she saw that it was Jazz.

"Miss Fenton! You're late for class. If I remember correctly, this is your first time, so I'll let it go for now. But come talk to me after class, and I'll make sure we work this out."

Jazz blushed as she saw the kids in her class staring at her. It was the first week of school for the year, but this was a teacher she's had for the past three years, each time for a different class. She walked to her desk in the back of the room and set her books down, the teacher walking to her desk and beginning class.

. . .

"Hey, Jazz. How was class today?"

Wes walked Jazz out to his car, her hand covering her smile as she giggled.

"Oh, fine. I was late to first period, but it happens to everyone at least once in high school."

"I get that. I've been late a lot more than once though!"

He began laughing, watching her blush and make sure her arms were forward, making it much more obvious to him that she had gone up at least two cup sizes. He had to bite his lip and hold himself back from touching her right then.

"Jazz? Are we just friends?"

Wes found his pulse rapidly pounding in his body, every part of him with veins throbbing from how nervous he was. He watched Jazz turn to a look of shock, her arms dropping away from her midsection, but her curves still obvious. Her face began to match his in the exact same shade of pink as he turned to her and made eye contact.

"Um. I... I dunno. Do you not like the space between boy and friend?"

Jazz bit her lip and tried to look anywhere but at Wes, even though he had seen her staring at him before then.

"Well, I just... I can't... I think... Jazz I wanna be more than friends. And it really feels like you do too. I know you're gonna think it's cheesy, but you're gorgeous, you're smart - brilliant actually. You're funny and kind and easygoing... And I don't think I've ever found someone so perfect that I love as much as you."

His face felt even hotter, his ears beginning to burn as he got closer to her, the car not too far away. Jazz looked around for a minute, her eyes seeing more than enough kids. She bit her lip, and he saw the conflict in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and he looked back at her in shock.

"Let's... let's get to my place. I wanna talk about this in private."

He tried to smile, but couldn't help but feel like he had goofed up. He let her hold his hand, however, until they were putting their belongings in the backseat of the car. He looked at her and saw her hair flowing in the wind. He felt the back of his neck begin to sweat, just thinking about what she would say to him - how she would reject him. He probably just screwed up the entire friendship.

He sat in the driver's seat, thankful that he had gone ahead and gotten his license on his 16th birthday, but was about to bang his head on the steering wheel, feeling how stupid he had been pouring his heart out before knowing if she liked him or not. She was a year and a half older than him, how could he have been so dumb?

He felt the car door open and heard Jazz's seatbelt click as she buckled herself in. He looked over at her and saw her slightly smiling, her hair being pulled back as she waited for him to start driving. He looked at her again, her eyes shining like they did whenever she was usually talking to him.

He felt himself swallow, finally letting it hit him that he was driving around someone other than his dad. It was the first time he was doing it since he got his license. What if he got into a bad accident and killed Jazz?

His thoughts were stopped as she turned to him, seeing the nervous sweat run down his face and being able to read him like a book.

"Hey. You might have only gotten your license a couple days ago, but I trust you. You can do this. You can drive me."

She gently let him know that it was alright, her eyes showing that she cared.

"Alright. Let's get back to your place. I know I made it so we have a lot to talk about. Sorry about that."

His nature to apologize for everything kicked in as he put the car in reverse, looking for a place to back out in the traffic. He saw a couple of the school's jocks coming and sighed, waiting for them to walk past his car so he could pull out. He found the time to leave perfectly and began to cruise down the streets. He was at a stoplight when he felt Jazz's hand grabbing his thigh, her fingers soft on the skin that wasn't covered by his shorts. He wanted to look at her for a moment, see her face. But he remembered that he couldn't while driving.

The whole trip was in silence, Wes remembering how to get to the building with a giant, neon sign on it by heart. Only he felt his sink as he saw the sign, remembering that he was dreading the talk they would have inside. He parked his car on the street, just like he always had. He grabbed the door handle, opening his door as Jazz let go of his inner thigh, her cheeks red as he looked at her.

She quickly had him walk around to the side of the car she was on and she grabbed his hand, pulling him after her as they raced into the house. The first this Wes did was turn an even brighter shade of red as the first person he saw was a shocked and slightly disgusted Danny. He gave off a weird look, before putting something back in his ear and talking to someone. Jazz awkwardly smiled as Danny gave her a questioning glance, her hand still locked with Wes's.

"Uhhh... Hey, Danny...?"

"Weston."

"Nice to see you again?"

"Cool it. I know you just want sex with my sister. Have fun, you two lovebirds."

Wes felt his face flush as he heard Danny say some stuff. He felt his eye twitching as he stood in pure shock, Jazz embarrassed beyond anything he had ever seen. He heard her whisper to her brother.

"We're not lovebirds."

Danny looked up from what he was doing, the strange device in his ear making noise.

"Pfft. That's what they said about me and Sam, wasn't it? Learn to take a joke, jeez."

He pulled something out of the drawer in the kitchen, tossing it to Wes quickly. He barely caught the small square as it was flying through the air rapidly, almost looking like he had thrown a ninja star.

"You're gonna need this, Weston."

He watched Danny walking away from them with a smirk on his face. He ended up in his room with the door slamming shut, but the laughter could be heard through the whole house. Wes looked down to see what he had been thrown, and a look of horror crossed his face as he stared back at the condom Danny had thrown him.

Jazz yanked on Wes's arm to drag him into her room, still annoyed with Danny. He put the condom in his pocket, his mind racing as he thought about what might happen in Jazz's room in a couple of minutes. He bit his lip as he imagined what he was gonna be doing.

He heard the door to her room shut behind him, his eyes wandering the posters and stuffed animals. He had to hold back a laugh as he saw how childish the room was for a grown woman. He saw her slowly peeling off her clothes, the shirt and pants she had been wearing a moment before scattered on the floor not too far from him. He sat on the bed and sighed.

"So do you love me?"

"What do you think? I've been hitting on you and flirting for the past year. Wanna make this a fun date?"

She motioned to him still wearing clothes and he blushed, his body unable to move for a minute before he pulled his shirt off. Jazz watched him the entire time, her body still covered enough that it wasn't naked. Wes slipped his shorts off and looked over Jazz. He saw something white sticking out from her pink underwear and grew uncomfortable.

"You... You wanna have sex while you're on your period?"

Wes looked up from where he was staring. He saw an annoyed look on Jazz's face and grimaced as he saw her walking over to him. She looked even more annoyed now that she was looking at him.

"And your dick is always pretty limp, but you don't hear me questioning you."

She lifted his penis and Wes flinched when it flopped back between his legs, almost like an overcooked noodle. He felt his blood begin to rush to his face, the bright red spreading to his ears after it took over his neck.

"Yeah, but like, won't yours make a mess?"

He imagined what would have happened. He saw blood and tissues that Jazz had shed staining the sheets, the floor, his skin, their clothes. He felt himself growing covered in blood, thinking he would cause her to bleed more. Wes shivered obviously offending Jazz.

"Perhaps, but I've already got a spare pair of sheets if you'd like to try it."

She wasn't quite as sexy as she had been, but Wes did want to try so he nodded violently, standing up to help her change the sheets. He finished his side and grabbed his shorts, pulling the condom out as Jazz finished her side of the bed and sat down, her legs crossed under her.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

Jazz gave him an annoyed look as he tried to put it on, his underwear still around his ankles.

"Not really. But..."

Jazz yanked it out of his hand and quickly forced it on, her nails slitting the thin material. Wes felt her hands brush up against his skin, the skin that nobody else had touched before then, and flinched. He was expecting Jazz to act out because of him being nervous and not wanting to make a mess.

"There. It's on. now, since you've taken forever, let's skip the basics and you can just come fuck me."

Jazz stripped herself of her bra, the pink fabric standing out against the grey carpet. Her hair flowed down her back, and Wes wanted to touch her perfect breasts, each one the exact same and perfectly cylindrical.

"Are you sure we have to skip stuff? Can't I just touch you first?"

He reached his hands out towards her chest, her hair spilling over her skin.

"You're the one who wants to do this. Remember, my family is here and is expecting us for dinner."

"Are you sure YOU wanna do this? You're so moody... I think it's 'cause of your period..."

Jazz smacked Wes across the face.

"You think you can talk about that? You think that you can just talk to me, about me, like that? Who do you think you are?"

"Okay... this is definitely hormones."

Wes reached down to get his underwear and slide them back on, but instead, Jazz ripped hers off, Wes catching glimpses of the blood and shed tissue and gagged. She forced herself into his lap, his mouth flying open in shock. She only shushed him before he could let out a cry of surprise. He felt his noodle-like penis be forced to slide inside of Jazz's body, the feel of the blood causing his stomach to turn.

Jazz forced him onto his back, running herself up and down him as she moved her hips to give herself the feeling she wanted so badly. Wes laid there in shock, his body unable to move. He stared blankly at the ceiling while Jazz forced her tongue down his throat, continuing to force his dick in and out, in and out of her.

His brain filled with disgust as he saw and felt the clumps of bloody tissue running down his pelvic area, the fluid staining the sheets below him. He felt Jazz pressing her entire body up against him, the skin on their pelvises touching. He gagged as Jazz stuck her tongue farther into his mouth, unsuspectingly touching his uvula.

He tried to pull his head away, her mouth automatically attaching itself to Wes's jaw, to his throat, to his neckline, pressing against his clavicle several times. He felt his heart pounding as she once again began lifting her hips and dropping them on top of him, repeatedly. Wes felt himself beginning to react to what she was doing.

"Look, Jazz..."

"What?"

"I don't wanna do this. I'm not... I'm not comfortable. And I didn't..."

Wes got cut off as Jazz stuck her mouth over his.

"Shush. You don't have to worry about my parents."

"It's not that. I thought I would be able to trust you, but you're acting weird from your hormones and all, and I..."

Jazz stopped moving her pelvis as Wes began squirming, trying to pull his body away from hers, dragging blood even farther around the sheets. He finally got himself out of her grasp, his breathing uneven. He jumped himself up and was pressed against the wall, trying to slip his underwear back on. He heard a small growl from her.

"So you're saying that because I'm on my period, I'm no longer pretty enough to love?"

"No! No not at all! You're pretty, it's just that your sex isn't pretty, and I don't wanna be doing anything with someone who's..."

"Who's what?"

Jazz narrowed her eyes and walked closer to Wes, taking his clothing from him and pulling his underwear far enough down that she could reattach herself. Wes nearly screamed as he tried to get away from her but was too close to the wall to get away from her.

He tried to answer her, but couldn't find the words, only mumbling to himself or getting out a single syllable. She pressed herself against him even harder, wrapping her leg around his waist, blood running down both of their legs, Wes screaming in disgust and fear.

"What am I that makes you not wanna do anything?"

Wes cried out, the blood running down their legs pooling on the floor as his penis was forced in and out of Jazz's body.

"Who's crazy! I don't know what's wrong with you but you're insane!"

Jazz stopped moving altogether, her body pulling away from Wes slightly. Her hands dropped to her sides and she began walking over to the closet, pulling out a robe to wrap around herself as Wes had tears running down his face.

"Look, I'd be willing to sit by you every step of the way to recovery if we go to the mental hospital, but no other girl I've dated has been like this, not even on her period. Please, Jazz. You... You have to..."

"Have to what?"

Jazz narrowed her eyes, lifting her hand to her mouth and whistling so high pitched Wes could barely hear it. He tried to explain himself, but couldn't find the words.

"To... to change. You just... you forced... It was... Jazz you just did something to me, that I gave you no permission for."

"You had agreed to have sex with me."

"Yeah, until I knew you were on your period! I backed out and tried to redress myself and you forced my dick up your vagina!"

Wes grabbed his clothes and began yanking them back onto his body as fast as he could, the blood that had been on him sinking into the fabric and staining it, the color beginning to soak through. He grimaced as he felt the fluid on his body sinking into his clothes and rubbing against him.

Jazz only scoffed at Wes.

"Yeah, your dick that was so limp I had to do extra work."

Wes started to defend himself as he finished dressing but stopped when he saw Danny phase through the door. His jaw fell as the guy he had known had ghost powers for so long finally made them even more obvious.

"You called, Jazz?"

Wes watched Danny cross his arms over his chest, his weight mainly on one foot. He had an annoyed look over his face as he looked at his sister, ignoring the fact that there was blood everywhere and she was undressed.

"I did. Wes seems to be done, and I request that you help me finish him."

Danny nodded as he flashed his eyes neon green and walked up to Wes, his body transforming into Phantom.

"You are Danny Phantom! If you're a hero, then you gotta help me!"

Wes felt that he had his fear showing in his eyes, his body pressed up against the wall. He felt Danny getting closer, the cold from his ghost form making Wes shiver. He looked into the green eyes and saw... nothing. No passion, no emotion, no life.

"What the Hell, man? What's going on? What are you doing?"

Wes was greeted with pure silence, his mind racing as he heard Jazz laughing while she went through her desk, looking for something. Wes gulped nervously, saltwater still running down his face.

"Danny, come on. You gotta help me. You're a hero... Even if it's against your sister, you gotta do the right thing."

Danny's annoyed tone almost sounded like it was robotic, no emotion coming out. He continued towards Wes, grabbing his arms and putting ectoplasmic bands around his ankles, pinning him against the wall. Wes gave a cry of surprise.

"I just have to do what Jazz says."

Wes found himself filled with anger, realizing that Danny was under Jazz's control. He began screaming, his fear giving him adrenaline. He tried to get away from Danny's grasp, but the dead eyes just stared at him, Wes's strength nothing against Danny's. The hands holding him in place were like steel cables.

"What the fuck? What the actual Fuck?! You can't help me? She fucking raped me! What do you think you're doing?"

He saw the girl rip her robe off, revealing a black sex suit, the bra giving her so much cleavage he felt his eye twitch while his nose bled. He looked to see the bottom, barely covering her front and showing her entire backside, making Wes drool.

"Hold him still, Danny."

Wes shook his head violently, trying to pull himself away as Jazz walked closer, Danny's body moving slightly to the side. He saw the bloodstains on the wall that he hadn't noticed before. He started to open his mouth to say something, but instead tape was tightly placed over his mouth, letting him do nothing but try to speak - only to able to make a few "mmmm!"s. He felt his eyes widen as he saw Jazz pull a small knife from the top of her desk. She held it in front of him, the glint on it blinding him for a second.

She looked back up at Wes's face, a smirk crossing hers. She held the knife in front of her stomach, the tip of it being rotated on her other hand. She laughed for a moment.

"Wes, If you don't like me with a period, then maybe we'll give you one."

She walked over to him, Danny still making it impossible for him to budge. She yanked his pants down, followed by his underwear, leaving him dangling with his testicles hitting the wall with enough force to make him cringe from the sudden pain. He saw her holding her knife close to his pelvis, her finger tracing the side of his face as she began to lower her whole body. Wes tried to move his head away from her, his one eye pinching closed.

Jazz had migrated herself downward, the knife pressed against Wes's penis. He felt the blade and gulped nervously. He wanted to scream as Jazz smiled and began pressing into the skin covering the nerves and blood vessels. She began running the blade back and forth, unable to kick or scream as Jazz continued to cut away at the tender area.

Wes tried to look down, but saw the amount of blood coming from his own body and felt his stomach get queasy. The pain caused his vision to begin to turn red, losing the peripheral vision he had always loved. He felt something inside of him snap and tried to scream, the pain he felt from it pure agony as he was unable to move.

Wes looked down to see a puddle of blood. He tried to find what he was actually looking for, but he couldn't see it. He began to try and scream more, Jazz smacking him across the face, the blood on her hand staining his cheek red.

"Looking for this?"

She held his penis up in front of his eyes, blood dripping from the end she had cut unevenly with the knife. Wes felt himself getting lightheaded, his vision beginning to blur and go black, only to be smacked in the face again. This time, Wes shook himself after being hit, several cries that were not understandable coming from behind the tape.

Jazz laughed as Danny held Wes's arms. She took the knife to his testicles, beginning to cut them off, one at a time, after setting his penis on the floor between Wes's feet. Jazz's hands were covered in blood, Wes was rapidly losing blood from the open vessels. He tried to scream as the excruciating pain finally traveled all the way to his brain. The loss of blood began to make Wes woozy, his head slumping slightly against his clavicle before Jazz lifted it.

"It's time you really get what you deserve."

Jazz purred to him as she got her tools ready for the next thing she was going to do. Wes saw the blood between his legs, a large splatter on the wall behind him. The ones to his left and right looked exactly the same, only they were dried blood rather than still fresh like his. His eyes flicked between what was on Jazz's desk and what was between his feet.

Wes watched as Jazz picked up a melon baller, the edge slanted to make it a blade. He gulped as he saw it traveling towards his crotch, Jazz running her free finger around Wes's belly button for a moment, purring as she moved her second hand closer to the area of flesh where she had removed his dick and testicles.

"Don't worry, Wes. This will only hurt a lot."

She laughed, which gave Wes the creeps. He felt his body shaking as he tried to scream, the blood pooling under him beginning to soak his feet. She pressed the melon baller harder against his flesh, scooping muscle and tissue to start a hole. She pulled it out and Wes heard a sickening splat as the tissue hit the floor.

"How do you like shedding blood and flesh?"

Wes tried to tell her that this was invasive, abusive, and was not shedding since it was not naturally occurring, but his muffled cries meant nothing to her. Danny moved, leaving Wes's wrists buckled to the wall with ectoplasmic cuffs - exactly like his ankles. He tried to move, but he couldn't get anything to move, the cuffs causing his skin to be rubbed raw.

Wes watched Danny step to the side, giving Jazz more room, but still watching. His arms were once again crossed, his stance the same as when he walked in.

Wes felt the baller crawling up into his body, blood and tissue being yanked out and creating a hollow cavity. Wes could no longer make noise, his throat aching from trying to scream. The pain caused his body to try and move, but he couldn't thanks to the forces holding him in place.

It had been several minutes of overactive nerves between Wes's legs before he saw Jazz's barely covered body stand up, enough flesh removed that he had a 7-inch cavity where his penis was supposed to be. He bit his tongue to try and distract himself from the pain that was much lower.

Wes heard a small laugh as he felt his head spin, the vision he had remaining beginning to blur.

"You think that this is what makes me insane? You now have your own period coming from your brand new vagina!"

Jazz walked over to her desk, laughing at her new accomplishment, her black sex suit no longer appealing to Wes. He stood in pain, the nerves still working more than they needed, the pain not wearing off. Wes felt himself dripping blood, the fluid running down his inner thighs and spinning itself around his calves before adding itself to the pool below him.

What felt like an eternity passed as Wes stood there, but Danny counted for him, and it had only been 15 minutes since he had been untouched. Wes had tears streaming down his face, the pain barely less than it had been. He watched the two siblings chat for a moment, unable to tell what they were saying from how quiet they were.

He heard a small knock on the door, Maddie walking in. Wes felt himself become relieved as he saw the parent walk in. She frowned and ripped the tape from his mouth as she walked into the room, turning to face Jazz and Danny.

"Jazz, what are you doing?"

Wes screamed in pain as he was able to speak and explain what was going on. The first thing to run through his head was the fact that Maddie hadn't said one thing about her son.

"Your children are working together to torture me. They destroyed my body and now I'm losing too much blood."

Maddie looked at the kids, obviously seeing what they had done, but Wes felt himself angered when he saw no shock on Maddie's face. She saw that Danny was Phantom and that Jazz was dressed in almost nothing.

"You... you knew about Danny being half ghost? And that Jazz owned clothes like that?"

Wes's puzzled expression gained a laugh, sounding almost exactly like Jazz's.

"Of course I did. I've known for a while."

"So you knew what she was doing to me?"

"You're definitely not the first, sweetie."

Maddie turned away from Wes, looking at Danny and Jazz. Her look of disappointment caused the two kids to lose eye contact with her.

"Now, Jazz, why would you use tape? You can't hear the screams if their mouth is taped shut. And Danny, sweetie, you forgot the middle bind. He was probably squirming in the middle and made it harder for Jazz."

She only received a nod from Danny, and Wes gave it a confused look as he watched it unfold. He heard Jazz scoff for a moment before turning away from her mom and gathering the flesh from between his legs and placing it in a small plastic container that Maddie had brought up for her. Jazz labeled it and placed it on a shelf in the closet, where Wes got sneak peeks of several other containers, which he assumed were filled with the same thing.

He watched the family walk closer to him, Maddie looking at the large amount of blood on the floor and motioning for Danny to come over. He walked over and looked at it, raising an eyebrow at his mom.

"Danny, that's enough bleeding for the boy. Cauterize the hole before he bleeds to death and then clean up the excess blood."

"Yes, mom."

Jazz walked over to Danny and tapped him on the shoulder as he began heating a ghost ray on his finger, preparing to cauterize the canal. He turned his head to Jazz, a smile crossing her face.

"After he's cauterized, make sure he can't speak about this to anyone."

"Yes, Master. How would you like his to not speak?"

"Any way that you have to. Mom and I will be downstairs should you need help."

The women laughed as they left the room, the door closing behind them. Danny's face looked bored, his eyes still holding no emotion. The neon green ghost ray suddenly pressed itself into the cavity, the heat sealing the still bleeding vessels as Wes screamed from the nerves reacting. He saw nothing on Danny's face change as he did it.

"Danny, you gotta help me get outta here!"

"I can't do that."

"I'll make sure to tell everyone what you and your family do."

"I can't let you."

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?"

Danny's face still didn't move. He released the restraints on Wes and he collapsed to the floor, his skin raw around his wrists and ankles. Wes tried to get himself up, but Danny stopped him, grabbing him by the throat. He had kept the ray that he used to cauterize Wes but now stuck it in his throat, burning the two vocal folds so that Wes could no longer speak. Before he knew what he was doing Wes stood himself up and grabbed a paper, writing whatever he wanted to say on it.

Danny frowned, but it quickly returned to a face of nothing. He grabbed Wes by the arm and cut both of his hands off, Wes collapsing in pain. He banged his head on the floor repeatedly, obviously trying to make noise. Danny rolled his eyes and watched Wes try to find new ways to talk. Eventually, he started acting, trying to talk through motions.

Danny felt uncertain of what to do and hollered for Jazz to come to help him. She appeared as Wes tried to pull his bottom clothing back on and get through the window. She saw him getting away from Danny and screeched.

"You useless piece of shit! You can't get him to not speak, and you're letting him get himself away? What the Hell is wrong with you?"

Jazz grabbed a knife off her desk, the same one she had used earlier. Wes felt the back of his shirt be grabbed, the collar choking him as he tried to run away. Jazz pinned him to the floor, her body sitting on his body, right over his now sore area. She raised the knife over her head, the blade shinning with blood on it.

"If you can't do anything right, I'll just have to do it myself!"

Jazz lowered the knife quickly, stabbing through the heart. Wes's eyes stared at her, wider than he thought was physically possible. Danny looked at him bored, Jazz grinning from ear to ear. Wes felt his lungs trying to scream, but his lack of vocal fold only let air come out of his mouth without sound.

Jazz lifted the knife, stabbing again and again as she watched the bloodstain even more of the floor. She repeated herself, stabbing Wes fourteen times, his blood pooling and letting him begin to have blurry vision, barely able to focus on Jazz as she laughed.

"I thought I loved you, but you're just a monster."

"I don't care what you think I am. I had fun, and nobody will suspect a thing."

She waved her hand as she stood up, letting him bleed, his head becoming light and spinning. Jazz was laughing as Wes lost his vision completely. He could still hear and heard Danny charging a new ghost ray, the light making his black vision become green. He listened to her laughing for a moment before hearing a few footsteps. After they stopped there was a moment of silence.

The last thing Wes heard was Jazz telling Danny to burn the body with the ghost ray and dispose of the ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. My final chapter of Jazz and Wes being a thing. I hope you really enjoyed it, and that overall, this introduced you a bit more to the couple. I always felt like they would get along since they seem to be nosy in other's people business a lot, whether that be canon or not. But like, still fun to write about. Again, thanks to Gleae for the request for the original chapter, and for the bet that I couldn't twist this in a dark way. Feel free to check out some of their works, and I'm hoping that we get more of our works out soon since we have some that we are doing together. Feel free to let me know what you think and if you have any requests, my tumblr is on my profile, so message me anytime!
> 
> -Phantomgirl17

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo that was tough to write. I did like giving Danny a bit different character though since this is another year since the beginning. I kinda liked having Jazz and Wes together, however. I think they make a cute couple. It was also really fun trying out a new beginning and end. I kinda made it one portion and then broke it up, trying to mimic it like it was in Jazz's diary later that night after Wes leaves. It was really fun to play with the diary idea for a while before deciding how I liked it. I am really happy with how this turned out though since again, I am really bad at writing shippy stuff. Feel free to tell me what you think about it, and let me know if you have any requests!
> 
> -Phantomgirl17


End file.
